Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 3 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 32 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 6 - 3 \times 5 + 4 $ $ = 6 - 15 + 4 $ $ = -9 + 4 $ $ = -5 $